


Married To Our Work [Jeffrey Dean Morgan]

by impala_1979



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Argument With Parents, Beard scratching, Biting, Bondage, Clit Slapping, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Dating, Dinner, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Forced Retirement, Friend Zoning, Groping, Kissing, Love Confession, Marking, Marriage, Masturbation, Mating, Missionary, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Porn, Pornographic Roleplay, Pornography, Pornstar!Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Pornstars, Proposals, Quitting, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Unintentional Voyeurism, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping, a/b/o dynamics, age gap, breakdown - Freeform, cursing, hand holding, pornstar AU, pussy slapping, unintentional exhibitionism, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: When Y/N first met Jeffrey, he was absolutely smitten with the look of her. When he was told that they’d costar in an upcoming adult film, he was excited beyond belief. When Jeffrey was told that the video they’d made was currently number one on all porn sites and that they’d be working together even more because of it, he was ecstatic - but now? Now he’d being forced to retire, and he’s not happy about that.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/You
Kudos: 28





	Married To Our Work [Jeffrey Dean Morgan]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANAELYSINS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANAELYSINS/gifts).



_ It was colder than he’d like in the studio when he entered it that morning, the space void of any life aside from the alpha himself, and Jeffrey quickly, quietly, and carefully navigated around the large camera sets and microphones with ease; after decades of work having been done on this exact set, he’d be an absolute idiot if he couldn’t loop around the looming equipment used by the crew that filmed as the dark haired alpha did the deed with whatever fellow star was pushed his way. His eyes lock on the door leading to the offices and he makes a beeline for it, easily ignoring the half taken apart set that still had a set of vibrating anal beads made for male omegas that ended in a false knot; the room still stank of sex, but the middle aged alpha ignored it in favor of continuing to his destination. He still had some ways to go, and when he was halfway through navigating the main building, he smelled it: Omega.  _

_ Young - but definitely not a child, this Omega was of age - and female, small and helpless (in the Alpha segment of his brain), extremely fertile… he could smell it all. His mouth was absolutely watering at the scent and at all that its underlying pheromones promised. Jeffrey could easily smell the intensely sweet scent of the young omega no matter which hallway he turned down - and while he’d usually force himself to ignore it, his nose told him that the scent was coming from exactly where he was going. Following it with ease (and an eagerness he’d never admit to), he ends up in front of the door to the studio manager’s office; before he can knock, the door is opened, and the source of the scent is revealed.  _

_ His eyes lock on the woman who was seated before the manager and his eyes darken with barely concealed lust and hunger, his desire for the omega before him clear. She was small, just like he’d pictured, and she was young; she was beautiful, and he could swear that her skin would be so fucking soft if only he was allowed to touch it. Her hair was long and silky (for how long, he didn’t know, but that didn’t matter - Jeffrey knew that she’d look wonderful with shorter hair too). Still, he had no idea what this woman’s role on set would be, so he had to restrain himself.  _

_ “You called me?” he asks simply, never tearing his eyes from the supple young Omega. She blinks twice in his direction then turns back to the manager, sending a shiver up his spine. Most omegas, no matter their gender, were captivated by him - and this one was not? It was both a slap in the face and the most intriguing thing he’d ever seen. What was so special about this young omega woman, what made her so captivating to him?  _

_ “Ah, yes! Jeffrey, have a seat,” his manager says simply. Still looking at the young woman and basking in the good feelings he got from her, Hedfeey sits in the chair beside her. She glances over at him and Jeffrey barely fights off the urge to let himself drown in her eyes. He’s mildly snapped out of it when the set manager speaks. “You two will be working together on a video that’s planned to be released this April. Now, the video will be over an hour long, so we want to get to it as soon as possible.” _

_ Jeffrey is yanked from his reverent stare as he realizes something that should have been obvious, “She’s an actress?” _

_ The manager nods, fighting off the strong urge to roll his eyes at the cluelessness of yet another alpha numbed to the world outside of a new actress; Both Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were rumoured to have reacted the same way when Genevieve Cortese and Danneel Harris, their respective omegas, had crossed paths with them, “Yep, and you two will be working together for at least a few weeks, so get to know each other.” _

* * *

_ The pair exited the office together, Y/N taking four steps to Jeffrey’s one. He tries to talk to her the entire time but she more or less refuses to respond, never saying a word - so he makes enough conversation for both of them, pointing out each room and what was inside, be it toys or a certain set or something else. After a few minutes a door ahead of the two of them opens and a man exits, said woman walking in their direction and forcing them to pass by a leering Pellegrino. _

_ “Fresh blood?” He asks coolly, eyeing the omega woman up and down. Something deep in Jeffrey growled at the sight, but it wasn’t as if he could attack the other man that was known for being an asshole to people on set, because then he’d get in trouble and Y/N would need a new scene partner. Instead he just rolled his eyes, set on ignoring the other alpha - but he stepped between them when the young woman curled in on herself a bit.  _

_ “MM had a role they needed filled,” Jeffrey shrugs, trying to wean the other alpha away from the currently uncomfortable topic. Mark just rolls his eyes in response.  _

_ “They could have called Genevieve or Danneel - Ruth, even. They didn’t need some new omega whore to step in,” he replies. Jeffrey grits his teeth, eyes dark and stormy as he glares at the blond man before him. He really was pissing him off for the first time in a long time.  _

_ “They didn’t match what they needed, but she did,” he says through his teeth, and Mark opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted.  _

_ “Fuck off, Pellegrino, we all started somewhere,” comes a new voice, and Jeffrey glances over to where an annoyed looking Matt Cohen is walking up the hallway. Mark rolls his eyes again at the third alpha’s jumping in.  _

_ “Butt out, Cohen, this is a private conversation - besides, even you have to admit that her starting here is fucking weird,” Jeffrey and Matt’s fellow actor snaps, eyeing up the young omega woman with a cold, cruel gaze. He seemed almost offended by the mere sight of her. “No one ever starts their career here, it’s unheard of.” _

_ “I said fuck off,” Matt growls, unwilling to deal with the blond man’s bullshit, “unless you want me to fucking tear into you here in the halls?” Knowing that the other alpha would willingly do exactly what he’d threatened without a moment’s hesitation, Mark turns his head a little and backs away immediately as some crew members look their way at the sound of Matt’s growling; fighting wasn’t allowed on set, especially between actors and actresses.  _

_ “Fine,” Mark mutters, “good luck with MM’s newest whore, boys.” _

_ With that the other alpha takes off down the hallway; the crew relaxes, always having to keep an eye on the man who always seemed to cause chaos whenever he opened his mouth. Matt sighs and shakes his head, still annoyed by the other alpha, as he turns to look at Jeffrey and Y/N. _

_ “Hey there, sweetheart,” he says warmly; Y/N peeks out from behind Jeffrey’s much larger form hesitantly, feeling in her bones that this man was kind. “Mark’s an asshole to everyone, not just you, don’t feel singled out, okay? You seem really sweet even though we haven’t talked yet.”  _

_ When he doesn’t get a response from the newest omega to MM though, Matt sighs again - this time with a soft smile - and turns to Jeffrey, having to tell the other alpha something that he’d missed during a small meeting that morning.  _

_ “Lunch is in the breakroom; leave the table with the orange napkins alone, several omegas are going into heat and they prepped that table for them specifically since they decided to work through it for the sake of the company,” Matt says simply, speaking in the favor of the omega’s of MM, and Jeffrey nods. He’d always respect the omegas that somehow managed to work through what seemed like endlessly torturous heats.  _

_ “I’ll steer clear, good luck today,” Jeffrey responds with a soft, warm smile, meaning it way more than he’d ever have meant it if he’d had to say it to Mark. The other alpha man nods.  _

_ “You too,” Matt responds, looking Jeffrey straight in the eyes when he did so. He looks down at Y/N. “You too - you’ll fit in here perfectly; we could use someone soft spoken like you.” _

_ With one last warm smile, Matt sets off down the hallway to his next set, which he was supposed to work with Genevieve Padalecki. Jeffrey follows the idea and walks off from the small meeting point that had been made in the hallway, noticing the way that the still silent woman kept herself close to him. He was unsure of how to start a conversation with her, which was unheard of when it came to him. He was always exceedingly charming when speaking to anyone and he always knew what to say no matter the tone of the conversation no matter the moment, but for some reason right now he just… couldn’t get anything to come out. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to worry or scare her with prospects of the chaos that could happen, since the future was never really certain - and damn, did he want her to stay.  _

_ “So… what called you to do porn?” He asks softly, then winces at himself. That was definitely in no way suave. He definitely could have worded himself better - what person wants to respond to that? He ought to be ashamed of himself.  _

_ All he gets is a teensy shrug, and he sighs. He really did want to get to know her, but he didn’t know what to say or even how to say it. She made him feel like no other Omega had ever made him feel before - hell, she made him feel a way that no other presentation had made him feel before. Everything was alien to him… but that was okay. He could do this. If he could thaw Mark P.’s icy exterior on the daily, then he could do this.  _

_ “Sorry, I don’t really get to chat with newcomers much,” he apologizes, and it was true: he never got to talk to the newbies, “but since we’ll be working together a lot, I’d love to get to know you... May I know your name?” _

_ At first he only gets silence and therefore resigns himself to not getting any response until he hears a tiny squeak of, “Y/N.” _

_ “Y/N?” He asks softly, genuinely enjoying the way it rolled off of his tongue. It made him feel giddy. “That’s your name?” _

_ A single nod. He smiles softly, repeating it again and again in his mind. His eyes glitter as he mulled over it; it really did fit her perfectly. Now that he’d heard it, there was no way that any other name could possibly fit so well.  _

_ “Love it,” he purrs, and he’s pleasantly surprised when he gets a small smile from her. His eyes brighten immediately, just like his mood. He liked her smiling.  _

_ An assistant rushes towards him and Y/N jumps back, pressing slightly into Jeffrey’s side. It was clear that the new Omega had formed a slight attachment to the older alpha and found him safe, which made the man want to purr loud enough to shake mountains. “Mr. Morgan, sir! Here’s your script - ah, Miss L/N! Here’s yours as well, I was coming to find you.” _

_ Y/N makes no move to take it, so Jeffrey does for her. It was funny - she’d seemed rather confident in the office, but now that she was out and about and actually seeing the way things worked, it seemed she was getting nervous.  _

_ “You know they won’t force you to do this, right?” Jeffrey asks softly; Y/N looks up at him, “Even if you signed a contract with them, you can back out from the job at any time.” He didn’t want her to think that she had no way out, because that wasn’t the case. MM would never stand for nonconsent - they’d had a former actor jailed for an attempt at it. _

_ “I’m okay,” comes her soft voice, and he nods. He believed her, he just wanted to be absolutely sure that she was okay having sex with him.  _

_ “I’ll believe you for now, but if you’re scared, just say so.” _

_ A nod. Jeffrey accepts this as well. He just mentally hopes that she’ll come back out of her shell like she was before the assistant had touched up and scared her.  _

_ They walk onset side by side, narrowly avoiding knocking Genevieve Padalecki to the ground as she rushes to a private room.  _

_ “Sorry!” the brunette calls, barely looking back. Y/N doesn’t remove herself from her spot pressed hard against Jeffrey’s side after that, allowing him to navigate them both through the endless sets of cameras until they finally get to their set room that had their names in bold letters. Jeffrey turns to her again, wanting her to be sure.  _

_ “Are you positive that you want to go in?” he asks softly, and she nods immediately. “I need a verbal response.” _

_ “Yes, sir.” _

_ Fuck, that made his cock jump in his pants.  _

_ He opened the door with a soft smile. “Well… then welcome to your new office, Miss L/N.” _

_ They both look inside and are shocked at the mess of glass and broken equipment. A PA runs over, carefully hopping over glass shards, in order to tell them what happened.  _

_ “Mr. Morgan, Miss L/N! I’m sorry, your shoot today is cancelled, a new crew member knocked a bunch of equipment over - AH!” _

_ The poor PA screamed due to the sudden blackness that enveloped the room. Shouts and cursing ring out all across the private set as people realize that someone has accidentally cut the power in their haste to clean everything up.  _

_ “Fuck!” the PA curses, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid you’ll both have to wait until we find you a new room. Some idiot’s cut the electricity.” _

_ The door closes in front of them and both people stand there dumbfounded.  _

_ “That’s - That’s never happened before,” Jeffrey says quietly, shocked, and it hadn’t. In his many years of being on this set, never has chaos quite like that happened.  _

_ “Really?” Y/N squeaks, and he shakes his head in response, still confused himself.  _

_ “No… maybe we should try for a small snack before we search for a new room,” Jeffrey offers warmly, “While we eat it we can read over the script.” _

_ “Okay.” _

* * *

_ The two sit together in the breakroom for a couple of hours, reading over the script and snacking on whatever small things they felt like eating. The script was longer than most, but easy to remember, and when the same PA as before came in and called for them to come over, they were ready.  _

_ “Alright Miss L/N, this way!” He says warmly. “Mr. Morgan, you know where to go.” _

_ “That I do,” the older alpha man says simply, ready to go off to the left to his dressing room. He’s stopped by a tug to his shirt sleeve and turns to see the small Omega gripping it tightly, almost unwilling for him to leave her. He smiles softly. “You’ll be fine, sweetheart - just go with the flow, and if anything makes you uncomfortable, tell someone, okay?” _

_ She hesitates, then nods quickly, releasing his sleeve and allowing the PA to guide her to wardrobe, hair, and makeup. Within a few minutes the pair are both shoved out of said rooms and told to get ready to begin. Y/N nervously finds her way around the equipment to Jeffrey’s side and he tries his best to calm her down again.  _

_ “Everything will be alright, sweetheart,” he promises, wanting her to feel safe in her new work environment, “if you want to stop, just tell me, okay? No questions asked, it’ll all be over.” _

_ She nods once, but still seems extremely pensive over what was about to happen. She didn’t call it off, but Jeffrey still worried. Was she vocal enough to tell him that she wanted to stop? _

* * *

_ The door eases open as Y/N peers in quietly, her tight black pencil skirt perfectly conformed to her round ass in a way that had her boss’s mouth absolutely watering after she turned to close the door behind herself. Jeffrey can feel his eyes darkening as the alpha within him looks over the delicious figure of the omega in front of him.  _

_ “You’re late,” is the hiss that leaves his lips, and his ‘secretary’ flinches before turning around slowly, trying her absolute hardest to seem the innocent little lamb she both was and wasn’t.  _

_ “I’m sorry sir, traffic was something awful this morning, I didn’t mean to be late.” _

_ It was funny how the little sexy cunt thought she could honestly get away with lying to someone who could smell the arousal beginning to soak her panties.  _

_ “For some reason, I don’t believe you,” Jeffrey says softly, his voice a deep rumble that had Y/N shivering. Mentally he rolled his eyes at the trashy script, but what was he supposed to do? He worked for his dollar like just about everyone else, he didn’t have time to contest bad writing - besides, viewers weren’t watching videos for meaningful quotes that they could tattoo on their wrists.  _

_ Y/N hurries over to her ‘boss’, breasts bouncing in her slightly unbuttoned shirt, and Jeffrey watches her go hungrily, eyes dark and lustful for her smaller figure (compared to him). Before she knows it, he’s out of his seat and is picking her up and holding her up by the ass, bringing her over to his desk, setting her down on top of it. She fumbles with his belt as he continues kissing her, one hand unbuckling said belt by itself and the other burying itself in his dark hair as his large hands from her face perfectly. One of Jeffrey’s hands drops down from her face in order to openly roam her body, starting from her cheek before drifting across her shoulders and breasts, down to her waist and hips, then back up to her face before burying itself into her hair. With a soft clink his belt is finally unbuckled and she pushes his pants and underwear down so they’re held up by his muscled thighs; she’s too desperate for his cock to wait and chooses to immediately line his cock up with her soaking wet entrance, gasping as he buries himself to the hilt in her. The alpha begins to thrust into her like a wild animal, nipping at her neck aggressively and leaving her gasping and struggling to keep quiet in his office. His knot twitches against her cunt and she moans.  _

_ “Jeffrey - Fuck, Jeffrey!” The omega woman cries, nails digging into his muscled back. He groans as he fucks into her, gritting his teeth together they had to stay quiet. There were people working not too far away outside the office, they couldn’t make noise.  _

_ “If I have to sit through one more fucking meeting,” he snarls, eyes wild as he repeatedly buries his fat cock into her aching cunt, “while you stand in the front of the room wearing this tight as fuck little skirt while I’m not being allowed to touch you, I’m gonna go fucking nuts.” He growls, biting aggressively at what was exposed of her breasts. She moans. _

__

_ “Careful! People might walk in!” She cries in warning, and he scoffs and sends a hand down to lay a stinging blow to her pushy and clit, covering her mouth as she lets out a sudden howl from the aching pleasure.  _

_ “Are you really trying to tell me what to do?” He growls, slapping her clit again, and her eyes widen. She shakes her head just as furiously as her breasts are bouncing from her secret lover’s thrusts. Jeffrey laughs mockingly. “Oh, I think you are,” he continues. He pulls out and leaves her whining, desperately pulling at his hands until he flips her around so her front is pressed against his desk. Before she knows it his cock is tapping against her ass twice and is then buried in her pussy all over again. She’s moaning lowly now, not wanting people to hear but so lost in the pleasure that she doesn’t even notice as he yanks his belt from its loops and ties it around her wrists after pulling her arms behind her until after it’s done and she can’t move.  _

_ “J-Jeffrey?” she asks worriedly through her moans. He’s about to answer her when there’s a knock at the door. _

_ “Sir? I have urgent matters to discuss!” Another worker says through the door. Y/N scrambled to get presentable even as her lover thrusts his cock into her sopping wet hole, but the alpha behind her doesn’t allow her the opportunity, quickly shoving her partially nude body under the desk. His cock is still in her and her hands are still behind her back, but there wasn’t any time.  _

_ “Come in!” Jeffrey calls. Y/N heard the door open and her eyes widen. She freezes, but as the newcomer sits down across from Jeffrey she feels him right on the belt on her wrists, pulling her back and forth on his cock. She barely choked back her moans at the feeling but she knows that she has to.  _

_ Pulled back onto his cock quickly, quietly, and subtly, Y/N screws her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to hold herself back. She was going to come on her alpha boss’s cock and there was nothing that she could do about it.  _

_ A door closes somewhere in front of her and suddenly she’s being yanked from under the desk and thrown into it. Jeffrey snaps his hips into hers, mercilessly driving his cock deep into her cunt again and again, and she cries out loudly, forcing him to throw a hand over her mouth in order to keep her quiet as she called out a mixture of random gibberish and his name every time he buried his cock into her cunt. His front is pressed against her back and she can feel his knot starting to swell and catch at her insides, heightening the pleasure for them both.  _

_ As the duo both inch closer and closer to orgasm, a shrill ringing sounds. Y/N gasps, recognizing the sound of the phone at her currently empty desk outside, meaning the door wasn’t actually closed all the way. She want to go close it quickly, but Jeffrey refuses to stop fucking her.  _

_ “Jeffrey, I have to-!” She cries desperately, but he shakes his head even though she can’t see it.  _

_ “No,I’m fucking using your omega pussy right now, Darlin’,” he snaps, “whoever the fuck that is can wait their turn.” Y/N moans at the words, and the sound of the telephone stops.  _

_ “A-Alpha!” Y/N moans, sending Jeffrey’s heart racing because verbal use of presentations was not in the script.  _

_ “Omega!” he snarls, thrusting into her even harder, making her pussy spasm around him in response and pulling a shrill, short scream from her lips. He groans, wrapping a thick arm around the front of her chest, completely draping himself over her body as he picks up the pace. The phone on Y/N’s desk just outside rings again, but they ignore it in favor of continuing to fuck even though the door was open.  _

_ “Oh, fuck!” he curses, gripping her body tightly. The ringing stops, then starts again.  _

_ “B-Boss-“ Y/N whimpers, “I gotta-“ _

_ “No!” He snarls, pulling himself off of her and pressing one hand down on her back and pushing her flat against the desk as he repeatedly buries his cock into her quivering cunt. She writhes against him he desk as she eases closer and closer to coming until finally- _

_ “Oh, fuck me!” she keens, “Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Alpha!” _

_ “Fuck!” The man cries in response, his grip on her tightening as he forces his knot into her and pumps her full of his come. “Y/N! Omega, please - YES!” _

_ “J-Jeffrey!” Y/N nearly sobs, body convulsing with her orgasm. Her fingers dig into the wooden desk she was being fucked on and his grip on her tightens almost unbearably. Jeffrey’s thrusts slow as he falls against her, legs weak and trembling. His cock sends a couple more ropes of thick come into her belly before they stop, tied in his office.  _

_ “Fuck.” He whispers, and she looks back at him, eyes bright.  _

_ Maybe she was meant for this job. _

* * *

_ A few scenes later, they’re set up in a bedroom and are fucking all over again. Jeffrey had been pumping Y/N full of come all day and night now. They’d both just finished their final scene for the day and were just waiting to stop being tied.  _

_ His huge knot finally disengages and Y/N gasps as what feels like a gallon of the Alpha’s come gushes from her absolutely wrecked cunt in an almost endless stream, rolling down her thighs and dripping to the floor directly from her pussy.  _

_ Checking her over once the cameras are off, he recognizes her as just fucked out and not in need of any medical attention so he takes the crumpled up sheet on the bed they’d been fucking and filming in and wraps her delicately trembling form up in it and gently as he can, not wanting to overstimulate her in the slightest. She jumps when the fabric brushes across one of her oversensitive nipples but there’s nothing that Jeffrey can do about it; it wasn’t as if he’d meant for it to happen, so all he could do was whisper soft, genuine apologies to her shivering form.  _

_ He helps her still shaking form sit up and tighten the sheet around her before then helping her stand, not giving a damn about his own nudity. He winces slightly when he steps in a small puddle of come that she’d leaked out once he’d pulled out of her. It was his fault, really; he’d come so fucking much it felt like he didn’t have balls anymore.  _

_ “Come on, sweetheart,” he murmurs softly to her, “let’s get you to one of the overnight apartments.” _

_ MM had a set of apartments set up onsite just for their actors and actresses for when they couldn’t get home after a day of extremities, which was where Jeffrey had decided to take her - she sure as hell wouldn’t be able to drive home like this anyway.  _

_ “Sorry sir, you two aren’t done yet,” a small PA says softly. “You’re supposed to finish up the scene once you’ve untied with a couple shots to her face - is she able to take it?” _

_ Jeffrey raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?” _

_ “I can take it,” her small voice whispers, “just get me back to the bed - but after this we’re done, right?” _

_ “Yes, Miss,” the PA says softly, “after this you’re done.” _

* * *

_ “Everything’s going to be fine,” Jeffrey says softly, looking down at the omega woman who was absolutely trembling next to him. She looked positively terrified, and why wouldn’t she be? Jeffrey was honestly worried himself - after all, he’d never been called into the main manager’s office a few days after filming - and Jeffrey could understand another reason why she was uncomfortable: for a short quick video he’d basically come all over her face three times. She was still covered in his come; they’d been yanked directly from the floor before Jeffrey had even managed to tuck his cock into his pants, much less before she could clean up. He honestly felt bad for her, he knew it had to feel demeaning, sitting in the office of someone so high up covered in fluids without the option to wash them off, and he wished he could help, but he was still fucking shirtless himself.  _

_ The door is thrown open and a happily laughing manager rushes in, the brightest smile Jeffrey had ever seen in his forty plus years on the man’s face.  _

_ “You two won’t believe it!” the man crows, “but your video? The coworker romance? It fucking skyrocketed on the charts!” Jeffrey’s eyes widened; the set manager didn’t use the word ‘skyrocket’ lightly. This has to mean that big, bug things were coming for them - but what kind? _

_ “You two - oh, you’ll be working together from now on,” the manager says breathlessly. “The world wants more of you two together specifically, they love the way you two look and work together - and Y/N, honey, absolutely marvelous job for your first video, your paycheck should be given to you by a PA at the end of the day.” He says. He looks over them both. “You’ll be working next with a femdom/malesub piece that’ll work as a sequel to your first - the title’s not set yet, but so far we have ‘Alpha Businessman Used Like A Whore By Tiny Omega Secretary’ - what do you think?” _

_ The pair are understandably silent, both so shocked that their first video together had garnished so much attention that they’d basically become set sex partners. This has never happened before to anyone in the company, which has Jeffrey blown away.  _

_ “Here are your scripts - You film in thirty minutes,” the manager says hurriedly, “now go!” _

_ They’re shuffled onto the set, both of them basically being pushed there. Once onset and ready to go, they’re both dragged away from each other and Jeffrey feels a sharp twinge in his chest; he didn’t like her being taken from him, even if he knew it was just for a moment so she could get cleaned up from their last scene together only around thirty minutes or so before.  _

_ She looked good after he painted her face like that - and she smelled good too. What he wouldn’t give for a taste… No. What the fuck was he thinking? He couldn’t take her in any other way than what was meant for work, and she’d just arrived a week ago. On top of that, she was this young, beautiful thing that had her entire life ahead of her and he was an old, grizzled alpha with too much time on his hands - he couldn’t do that to her even if she was willing… even if she was meant to be his.  _

_ Tied up and ready to begin a new scene, blue tie loose around his neck, he looks at her form with barely concealed interest. She’s smiling softly, outwardly exuding confidence, but her eyes are filled with nervousness. He tries to let off an easing scent to calm her down and let nothing but warmth fill his eyes. It works and she relaxes, choosing to start the scene with the first three words in the script.  _

_ “It’s my turn.” _

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

That was nearly ten years ago, and Jeffrey hadn’t really been called into the manager’s office since - not until now, at least. 

He looks around the studio manager’s office silently, deeply confused as to why he’d been called here. He’d never been in this office before aside from when he’d first met his most popular co-star (could he really put it that way, though, especially with the fact that the movies they ‘starred’ in were porn?), Y/N L/N. 

He remembered positively drooling upon catching the young omega’s scent, as had many other stars that had met her that day. She was just so beautiful, with eyes that shone like the full moon on a clear night in the country, a smile that burned brighter than the sun, and a scent so intoxicating she could send any and all perfume companies reeling with shame. Her body wasn’t skinny as a stick outside, but she was so confident about it and herself that any physical flaws she had that one might nitpick over were immediately forgotten in favor of being close to her. After years of hard work, she now had a few names in the porn industry and had even signed with more than one company at one time, which wasn’t the most common in their industry. She worked mainly with one of the most popular companies, Makings of Mischief, which was the same company that he’d signed with, and he’d be lying if he’d said that he’d not… known of her before they were finally booked together again officially. He’d spent many nights in front of his computer, his heavy cock swollen and aching from overuse in one rapidly jerking hand as he listened to a symphony of moans and cries from the beautiful omega pornstar when in submission (she never was, not in the videos really) and the dark, smoky purrs she made when fucking a sub as her ‘alternate personality’, the omega dominatrix named Rosetta Valentine - that was how MM pushed it, anyway. Either way, Jeffrey found both sides of the omega sexy and attractive as fuck, and both could have him coming in only a few minutes. 

She also had a contract for guest appearances on the studios of Erotic Corruption, who were famous for being even more picky with their actors than Makings of Mischief. They posted half as many videos a year as MM, but even Jeffrey had to admit that their content was more realistic than most porn, that they were in the top tier of porn companies, and that they were close to being as good as MM (if not better, honestly).

Jeffrey’s eyes glance about the posters on the wall, Y/N appearing in every single one. She’d always been openly proclaimed the company’s favorite pornstar after her sudden rise in success and fame, but no one really minded - she’d earned that title. They’d met when she’d just turned nineteen and Makings of Mischief had taken a chance on her - her, this newcomer to the industry who had only ever had sex once. 

His eyes roam about the room, focusing on each of the posters of Making of Mischief’s best adult films - all of which Y/N starred in. She was front and center in all but a few, and that was only because either he or another Pornstar was next to her in those. His eyes landed on Jared Padalecki twice, and Jensen Ackles three times. Still, his films with her made the most money and the most views. He snorts at the sight of two of MM’s most popular, the names both simple and stupid. 

_ **Bar Whore 7: The Bartender** _

_ **The Slutty Professor 2: Taking The Dean** _

He was in both of those as the secondary title character, Y/N of course taking the lead. She’d made MM more money (at least over two billion American dollars, if he were honest) in the last nine years than the company had made in the thirty leading up to her joining - so of course, she was treated with the utmost respect and attention, even more so than some of the other actors. MM wasn’t like some porn companies, it was one of the better ones in the industry. MM didn’t abuse their actors, didn’t force them to do drugs or smoke, nor did they force them to partake in scenes that the actor was uncomfortable with, Y/N was just their biggest moneymaker. 

He waits in the office for ten more minutes (it might have been more, but what did he know?) before his cellphone began vibrating in his pocket. He reaches down and pulls it out as quickly as he can, not wanting the vibrating electronic to make him come in his pants like a horny teenager from the feeling of it pressed up against his hardened length (he was understandably aroused thanks to all of the erotic memories he’d made with the only woman he could ever see himself settling down with). 

“Yes?” he starts, “This is Jeffrey.”

“Jeff? Thank goodness you picked up!” Y/N is on the other end of the line, and Jeffrey visibly perks up at the sound of her soft, pretty voice. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asks, suddenly worried. she’d sounded upset. “What happened?”

“My chauffeur’s mate went into labor twenty minutes ago and he left - which is fine, but I don’t have a ride from set!” she exclaims, “I was filming with J and J today, but they’ve already gone home. I had to film some singular shots, then gathered everything, and now I’m alone on set - even the crew is gone, and I don’t want to go out alone. I was hoping that you’d give me a ride?”

Her words, which were clearly meant as a statement, came out as a quiet question filled with just as much hope as Jeffrey was filled with concern. There were quite a few weirdos that patrolled along outside the sets, and more than the occasional actor got jumped - omegas like Y/N, mainly - and… forced by them because they viewed it as their right. Security had been upped after Y/N was nearly grabbed herself, but every Omega actor in the area was still understandably wary. 

“Of course I’ll pick you up, sweetheart. Which set?”

Jeffrey gets his directions, and then he’s gone.

* * *

Jeffrey drives up next to the set, pulling over where he sees Y/N standing nervously in a black coat with a fur trimmed hood. 

“You looking for some company tonight?” he asks teasingly, and she scoffs playfully before pulling the passenger side door open and getting in. Jeffrey can’t help but look her up and down, eyes drinking in her gorgeous form like a man who’s gone ten years without a drop of water - he just couldn’t help himself. She was so fucking beautiful that he felt that if he didn’t see her at least once during the work day, he’d die. A little extreme, he knew, but what was he supposed to do? He cared for her. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeff,” she responds, but she’s smiling through the snap and he knows that she doesn’t care. Switching the car into drive, Jeffrey pulls out from the parking lot and heads into the highway before veering over and situating their car in a lane headed directly towards the city. They make it in and before Y/N knows it they’re sitting in their favorite little quaint corner coffee shop, a black coffee in Jeffrey’s hands and a sweet cup of hot cocoa (topped with whipped cream and flakes of chocolate, of course) in Y/N’s. 

“So, after this we’re going to head to your placeso you can rest up for this crazy set of scenes,” Jeffrey says absentmindedly, pulling out his tablet so they could both look over their next script because neither honestly gave a damn about reading about the two of them fucking like animals in public after having a set audience for years (and then some, sometimes, considering other actors and actresses came in to peek on occasion). 

The two sit together for three or so hours, each drinking down another two cups of their preferred drink as they look over their scripts. They’d been going at it for what felt like forever, but they were sure that they had it down for tomorrow. They’d just glance over it a couple more times over breakfast then they’d be set. 

“Alright - let me take you home and instead of immediately sleeping, we’ll get some good food in your belly, okay?” Jeffrey offers. “How about that new place downtown?”

“Mhmm… you really are the greatest friend ever, Jeff,” Y/N coos, purring after her next sip of her drink sets off an explosion of flavors in her mouth; this little corner shop really knew how to make a mean cup of hot cocoa in the wintertime. Jeffrey’s left eye twitches ever so slightly at the word ‘friend’; the alpha in him hated that. 

“Yeah,” he mutters, “you too.”

They clean up where they were sitting and Jeffrey drives them both to her apartment building. Just as he gets out, Y/N gets a call. 

“Oh, this is important - say, Jeff, I’ll meet you at that restaurant, okay?” Y/N calls, “There’s somewhere I have to be first.”

“Oh - Okay,” Jeffrey says quietly. “Take as much time as you need, I’ll be waiting.”

“Alright!” Y/N chirps brightly, turning and rushing inside. Jeffrey watches her go, his pants understandably tightening from the view of her from the back. His cock aches desperately in his jeans and he palms himself ever so slightly before racing home. 

Once he gets there, horny as fuck and in need of release (again, even after a strenuous day of coming for the camera), Jeffrey snatches his spare laptop from its place on his bedside table and opens it, logging in at lightning speed and jumping to a new browser window. Without hesitation, Jeffrey types in knothole.com and then, once the site is loaded, doesn’t even bother to search for anything specific. Instead, he just looks up something he knew would get him off - or, rather, who. 

“Y/N L/N’

Immediately all of their videos together pop up at the top, and the alpha has to fight off the urge to drool as he remembers each one. The memories that he had just from looking on this fucking porn website….

**_Alpha Businessman Fucks Slutty Omega Secretary_ **

**_Dominant Omega Female Uses Submissive Alpha For Her Own Pleasure_ **

**_Well Hung Alpha Male Fucks Omega’s Soaking Pussy_ **

**_Hot Amateur Omega Jailbait Can't Wait To Fuck Rutting Alpha In The Bedroom_ **

**_Sexy Silver Fox Alpha Male Gives Innocent Omega Female A Good Fucking_ **

**_Hung Alpha Gives Sexy Omega Female A Creampie_ **

He can feel himself get closer to coming just at the titles and thumbnails - and the thought of the woman that took part in each of them, naked and waiting for his fat cock… oh, he almost blew his load then and there. 

**_“‘It’s been so long and you *still* want me to fuck that pretty little pussy, huh?’”_ ** He hears himself growl at the desperately mewling omega woman in one of their sequel pieces.

“Yes! Fuck, Master, give it to me!” The tiny little thing begs desperately, and Jeffrey’s eyes roll back in his head at the sound - fuck, was she the only thing that did it for him these days. 

Not yet, not yet…

Fisting his hand tightly around the base of his cock, Jeffrey manages to hold himself back from coming. It was too soon, he’d only just started-

Fuck it. 

Letting go, Jeffrey moaned out Y/N’s name as he shot rope after rope of thick come across the bed. Beads of the stuff rolled down over his cock and hands, Jeffrey ignoring it in favor of slumping back against his pillows. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispers breathily, chest heaving. He’d barely touched himself, he’d only looked at her face…

What the fuck was wrong with him?

-

Jeffrey actually had never been happy that Y/N had to put off their plans for a few hours before, but as he sits in front of their manager as the man furiously told him off for skipping out on their meeting to talk to her, he was. He’d rather her not be here waiting to go to dinner while he got a scolding. 

“I mean, honestly, Jeffrey!” his manager snaps, “I’ve been trying to fucking save your ass here, but you’ve ruined it!” 

Jeffrey winces at the snarls coming from the man he’d known for years as his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“They think you’re too old,” his manager mutters, refusing to look him in the eyes, “There was supposed to be a video call between all of us where you and I talked them out of it, convinced them not to force you to do this, but you skipped out for fucking coffee.”

“Forced me to do what?!” Jeffrey asks, finally fed up with beating around the bush. 

“FORCED YOU TO FUCKING RETIRE!” His manager roars, and Jeffrey freezes at the thought. His manager, though, is on a roll. “THEY WANT YOU FUCKING GONE, YOU POOR STUPID SON OF A BITCH!” He takes a deep breath, then continues. “They want you out - the viewers aren’t watching your videos with Y/N for you anymore, they’re watching for her, and the ones between her and Cohen are fucking skyrocketing - their most recent one, the one from a week ago, hit twenty seven million views an hour ago.”

Jeffrey’s silent, but his heart is racing. Retire? They wanted him to retire? He couldn’t retire - he couldn’t! That meant that he wouldn’t see Y/N everyday, and he’d be a fucking liar if he’d said that he’d not started to live just so he could see her every day. If they took that away from him, he’d die - truly, he would!

“R-Retire?” is all he can choke out, and even that escapes in the form of a whimper. “I - I can’t-“

“They’ve given Cohen your spot for the video tomorrow; he’s Y/N’s new partner,” his manager says quietly. “I’m sorry, Jeffrey, but you blew it. You’re done.”

* * *

“Thank you, Anthony,” Y/N says softly, sending her driver a soft smile as he pulls up in front of her parent’s house. She didn’t know what on earth they’d called her here for, but she was willing to visit them for the first time in a while after their sudden call yesterday - after all, they were family. 

She walks in with a bright smile, but drops it upon seeing the solemn looks on her parent’s faces and the evilly triumphant one on her youngest brother’s. Apparently he’d found something out to get her in trouble like he always tried to. 

  
  


“Your brother found these,” is all she gets from her mother, who throws a tablet down in front of her. Her heart stops at the sight of the porn website onscreen that displayed what seemed like an endless supply of her videos. “He was concerned enough that he came to us.”

Glancing over to where he stood when he snickers, she glared at him. 

“Are we not going to talk about how Tommy was watching porn at fucking thirteen?!” She asks coolly, never pulling her eyes from him. He freezes, suddenly worried. She feels bitter pleasure deep down, but she wasn’t one to seek out fear and pain in others. 

“Do not use that sort of language in this house! Besides, boys will be boys - and I’d rather he watch it than whore himself out like you do!” Y/N’s father says in response, eyes cold and angry. 

“I’m not a whore!” Y/N argues, angry tears growing, but her mother laughs. 

“The entire world has seen more of your body than your father had ever - or will ever - see of mine!” The woman says, sounding almost triumphant, as if she felt she’d won the entire argument. 

“It’s not my fault you have a shit sex life!” Y/N snarls, and her mother jolts back, looking offended. 

“Sexual intercourse is intended for making children!” Y/N’s mother exclaims, sounding absolutely scandalized. “No one in any proper mindset would ever partake in it for recreational purposes unless they are working for the Devil!”

“And that man you’re always with is gross and old,” Tommy snickers, and Y/N whirls on him. 

“How many of my videos did you watch to know that, you little perv?!” Y/N snarls, and Tommy shrugs. 

“Enough,” he replies, and Y/N fights off the urge to gag. 

“I’m your older sister, you little freak. You need help,” she says immediately.

“Don’t talk to your brother that way, young lady!” Y/N’s father shouts, and she turns back to her parents, a look of incredulousness on her face. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Dad?!” She cries, “he’s my little brother and he’s watched ‘enough’ videos of me naked and having sex-“

“You shouldn’t have put them out there,” Y/N’s father says simply, and she looks at him with a mixture of horror, disgust, and anger. She herself looks nauseated at the thought of all of this - for them to be so ready to call her over this and throw the word ‘whore’ of all things at her, they’d have also had to watch her videos, because they wouldn’t believe it of her if they hadn’t. 

“You’re all absolutely fucked up in the head,” she whispers, eyes sparkling as tears begin to gather in her eyes. Her mother’s eyes harden. 

“Watch your language!”

“DISCIPLINE YOUR INCESTUOUS SON!” Y/N screams, and her mother’s eyes light up with an angry fire. 

“DON’T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILDREN AND DON’T MAKE SUCH HEAVY ACCUSATIONS, YOU LITTLE WHORE!”

Tommy quietly backs out of the room, realizing that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all, but it doesn’t matter. What was done was done. He’s ruined everything. 

“HEAVY ACCUSATIONS - HEAVY ACCUSATIONS?!” Y/N shrieks, “AGAIN FOR THE SEEMINGLY HEARING IMPAIRED: THOMAS JUST ADMITTED TO WATCHING MULTIPLE VIDEOS OF ME FUCKING JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN AS WELL AS OTHER MEN AND WOMEN AND SEEMS TO THINK THAT IT’S OKAY!”

“You - you had sex with other women?!” Y/N’s father asks weakly, sounding as if he was fighting off the urge to gag. 

“We were right, the Devil’s sunk his claws into you,” Y/N’s mother nearly sobs, but her eyes are dark. “Out. Out of my house! Your filth isn’t welcome here!”

Y/N looks at her mother in shock, never having considered that she’d be kicked out of the family home. Above them on the stairs, she hears a gasp - she knows it’s Thomas, who clearly hadn’t expected that either, but she can’t bring herself to care. He’d sold her out - and for what? A better bedroom? A reward for showing how his older sister was ‘sneaking around’? 

Her eyes harden. She was done. 

“Fine - and yes, dad, I had sex with women. And I enjoyed every second - especially when I got a taste of them,” she spits. 

“OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Y/N’s mother shrieks, and the omega woman does just that, letting the tears finally fall once her mother slammed the door shut behind her because she knew that she’d never be welcomed home again.

* * *

The restaurant is louder than he’d expected it would be, but Jeffrey supposed it would be alright considering the sets were never exactly… quiet. The walls were covered in fresh, live flowers in celebration of the flower festival that was happening in the foreign owner’s home country. The entire restaurant was positively beautiful, and Jeffrey couldn’t possibly be more pleased about the location he’d chosen to confess his love for the younger woman. He was positive that the omega would feel comfortable and at ease here; she would love all of the seemingly endless walls of flowers. 

It takes him a moment to realize that he’d been sitting at the table for thirty minutes past their planned meeting time, but he shrugged it off. Maybe traffic was bad, Reedus had mentioned that morning that the roads were especially congested, so he guessed it was to be expected. He couldn’t fault her for something that she most definitely could not control - but when another half hour passes, his brow furrows. She was never this late to anything; with a job like theirs, one had to be on time always. Why was she so late?

Jeffrey took out his cellphone and shot her a quick text, asking her if she’d like to call a rain check or just cancel entirely and waited a few minutes for a response before texting again, then again, and then one more time without even the texting bubbles coming up. He sighed, putting his phone down and looking around the room. Maybe they’d seated her at the wrong table… but how would he not have seen? His line of eyesight was directed solely on the entrance at all times, there was no way he’d have missed her coming in. 

He sees his cell phone screen light up from the corner of his eyes and eagerly grabs it only to see a Twitter message of a few new followers; he groans quietly and tosses the phone back on the tablecloth shrouded table for two. Was she really standing him up? She’d seemed so eager to go to dinner with him… had he read the room wrong? Was he just a complete idiot? Did she actually not like him and just entertained his desperate wants and attention for some sort of fucked up domesticity between the two of them?

Jeffrey waits another hour before forcing himself to squash the last shred of hope that he’d had for her to show up and gather his things, paying for the two glasses of wine that he’d drank while he waited, then leaving. He considers just going straight home, but he can’t bear the idea that maybe she was actually in trouble or hurt and he would have left her because of stung pride, which is why he makes up his mind to go see her. 

He’s in front of her building before he knows it and is being buzzed in almost immediately, everyone in it knowing him as Y/N’s closest, most trusted friend (and many wanted to see them together, but that was a different point). He rushes upstairs as quickly as he can, fearing the worst - what if she’d slipped in the shower and hit her head? What if she’d made herself a small snack and had cut herself badly? What if she’d been so overworked that she’d fallen unconscious?

Jeffrey’s forced retirement is far from his thoughts as he hurriedly unlocks her door and lets himself in, searching the entire place in a blind panic. Despite his efforts, the poor man finds nothing and is about to go into hysterics when the front door clicks and the woman of the hour hurries inside. 

  
  


**_“It’s midnight, where the hell were you?!”_ ** Jeffrey snaps, but Y/N just squeezes her coat tighter around herself and storms past him, her heels clicking against the flooring. Jeffrey can practically smell the depression and sadness surrounding the omega and suddenly all of his anger is gone. “Omega?”

Y/N quickens her pace, rushing towards her bedroom, squeaking out a small but simple, “I’m fine!” as she goes, but Jeffrey grabs her by the wrist and yanks her to a stop. 

**_“Don’t lie to me, I know you’re not okay,”_ ** Jeffrey whispers, and she absolutely loses it. Suddenly she’s sobbing into her hands and the man doesn’t really know what exactly to do. “Y/N, sweetheart-“

“I’m so fucked up!” She sobs, and Jeffrey feels his heart twist in his chest, “All my life my parents told me that I’d never amount to a damn thing other than a prostitute, and they’re right. I’m just a pornstar that prances around naked on the internet!”

“Baby-“

“And honestly, I deserved being booted from the family - hell, I get it! I’m nothing but a two bit whore, who’s only common thought is how far to spread her legs-!”

“Stop!” Jeffrey snaps, and she looks up at him with a tear-streaked face, watery eyes, and a trembling lower lip and chin as she holds back more tears. Jeffrey sighs, “Babygirl, you aren’t ‘nothing’; contrary to popular belief, the porn industry is just as cutthroat as Wall Street - if not more - and you’re kicking ass. You’ve worked your perky little ass off the last few years and you’re currently one of the most well known people on the internet globally. You are not a fuck up, you’re just a different kind of businesswoman than what your family sees as the norm - because us pornstars have paperwork too, now don’t we?” This pulls a small, choked, weak giggle from her mouth and Jeffrey grins. “There’s that smile...”

He watches in silent happiness as she giggles for a few seconds at the thought of all the paperwork they had to do before and after each scene. He bites his lip knowing that this could be either the very best time to confess his love for her or the very worst, but who was he to judge? All he wanted was for her to be happy, and if knowing she was loved made her happy, then wouldn’t that be the best thing to do? After all, she absolutely hated secrets. Wouldn’t telling her be the best thing to do? Wouldn’t she appreciate that the most?

He had to do it. He couldn’t keep this a secret any more. He loved her more than anything - more than his job, more than his money, more than his own fucking life. He needed her to know that. Desperately. 

“Y/N… It’s time I tell you the truth,” he whispers, and she stops giggling, looking up at him with eyes that still sparkle with tears but also shine with curiosity. She looked so pure, so beautiful, so perfect that it was a fight to choke the rest of what he had to say out. 

“Jeff?” she inquired softly, looking worried. She still had one hand, forever smaller than his own, fisted around a loose part of his shirt. Jeffrey decides to forgo the intricacies that should have come along with telling her how he felt. 

“I love you.”

There’s a thick, stiff silence that sends shivers down Jeffrey’s spine; why wasn’t she saying anything? She was just staring at him with wide, shocked eyes that still glittered with tears from her past crying spiel. Heart racing, Jeffrey realizes that maybe - just maybe - he shouldn’t hold back anymore… so he doesn’t. 

“The fact that they’re making me retire, that meeting itself sent me into such a panic because I realized that I wouldn’t get to see you every day. I realized that I’d have no reason to ask to drive you home. I’d have no reason to take you out for dinners. I’d get no more long, heartfelt, meaningful conversations with you, I’d get no more crazy nights spent together with mountains of takeout and horror movies, I’d get no more inside jokes and quiet laughs and the feeling of pure joy. It meant that I’d no longer have any reason for trying to take care of you. I realized that it all meant that I was going to lose you forever, and I just couldn’t take it. I need you in my life like I need oxygen, and the thought of losing you absolutely broke me,” he says weakly, waiting for her to respond. She doesn’t and he swallows hard in his nervousness. “I look at you and all I see is my sun. You brighten everything, you make it all worth it. Your smile can lift my spirits in a way I’ve never experienced before, because it doesn’t matter how bad my day is, just seeing you grinning makes everything better. Hearing your laugh makes all of my quiet worries melt away. Seeing you dance in the kitchen makes any day start good and stay that way. You make me feel things that I’ve never felt for anyone, omega, and it’s because I’m yours.”

Silence. 

Jeffrey sighs, looking down at their clasped hands. He’d ruined it all; he should have been much more tactful. She’d never want to be his omega, he should have known. He was far too old and there were always better candidates. 

**_“My hands are not clean,”_ ** he whispers to her, truly fearing the worst from her silence,  **_“and maybe they never will be, but they can still carry you home when you’re ready to sleep._ ** I am completely and irrevocably in love with you - and even if you don't feel the same, even if you hate me, nothing will change that.”

He isn’t looking at her, so he doesn’t notice it the moment that her beautiful eyes turn soft and warm, nor does he notice her free hand moving to cup his cheek and make him look at her until it does - but by that time he’s kissing her. By that time he’s so buried in her perfect as they stand together in the kitchen that there's no way that he could possibly focus on anything other than the soft, willing, wanting body in his arms. 

They pull apart and he presses his forehead to hers, bumping their noses together affectionately before pulling back and burying his face in her neck and breathing in deeply. 

“You smell so fucking good, Darlin’,” he purrs, nuzzling against her neck in nothing but pure adoration and affection. He nips at the soft skin of her neck before locking his lips around her pulse point and sucking on it in between tender nibbles. In response she reaches an arm up and buries it in his hair as he pulls another cry from her mouth. 

Y/N can feel the line of his hard cock pressing against her leg. His heart races as he yanks the remnants of her dress down, baring her to him completely. 

“No panties? So naughty,” Jeffrey purrs into Y/N‘s ear. The omega woman pressed between the wall and the large alpha’s body sighs happily as Jeffrey’s hand dips down to where her thighs touched and hid the opening to her sex. Her thighs spread apart instinctively as Jeffrey’s fingers ghost over the top of her already sopping wet slick soaked mound.

“Yes, please,” she whispers desperately, “Touch me...”

His only response is to drop to his knees, pushing her up against the kitchen island gently. In moments he has her cunt in his mouth and he’s lavishing the warm cleft with his tongue, as desperately ravenous as a man cast away on an island bare of any sustenance. He hummed against her core as she ran her fingers through his hair and gently rolled her hips against his scruffy face.

“Oh, Jeff…” She moans, “Fuck! Yes, baby! Eat my pussy! You know how I like it!”

Doing as told, Jeffrey buries his tongue deep inside of her slick sopping cunt, the long pink muscle exploring as much of her eager snatch as it could reach. She propped a leg up on the countertop of the kitchen island ground her cunt against his face, mewling needily. Her eagerness had Jeffrey wrapping his arms around her bare ass to pull her closer. If he could manage it, he’d root them to the floor to stop the moment from slipping away. He was finally, finally having her in a way he’d never been allowed before. 

His nose smacks against her swollen clit repeatedly in his fervor to fully devour her and everything that she has to offer, causing her to cry out. After pushing her desperately rutting hips to a stop, he wraps his lips around her clit, sucking the small but growing bundle of nerves hard and rolling his tongue along the underside. 

He then rose up to his feet, locking their lips together in yet another searing kiss, picking her up and planting her on the kitchen island's surface as he did so. He spun her around on the smooth surface, her head hanging down as he slaps his cock against her kiss swollen lips just three times before shoving his cock down her throat.

“Wanna soak this cock… get it all wet while I go to town on that beautiful, needy little omega pussy again,” he growls, making her whimper around the thick alpha meat in her mouth that she was oh-so-familiar with. 

Throwing the omega over the kitchen island, Jeffrey leaned over her and licked a stripe down her slick-soaked cunt, making her gasp around his cock and jump beneath him. Pausing to swallow what slick he’s just collected with his tongue, he repeatedly laps at her pussy, enjoying her exquisite taste and the way that he was making her writhe with pleasure beneath him. 

“Alpha! Alpha!” She gasps. “Yes! Alpha!”

Not stopping his newfound feast for one second, Jeffrey continues to nip, lap, and suck at the omega’s perfect little pussy hungrily. She rolls her cunt up into his tongue and he growls into it, the vibrations making her moan needily and her hips stutter against his face. “Alpha!” she chokes out from around his cock as his own hips roll against her face, sending his perfectly sized cock down her throat again and again. Focusing solely on her clit, Jeffrey nips and sucks at it, making sure that the omega beneath him didn’t hurt herself as her body spasms with her first orgasm of the night. 

The pair gasp in unison and Y/N threw her arms around him, screaming around the cock in her throat as she came. Her nails dig into his ass, earning her a rough and needy thrust of his cock all the way down her throat. She gagged again but continued to rut her hips up into his tongue while he fucked her throat.

Pulling his cock from her mouth and absolutely keening over the sight beneath him of a red faced, slobber covered omega, Jeffrey stands up and flips her over mid-orgasm so she lays on her back, thrusting his cock into her body and mercilessly pumping into her cunt at what had to be record speed for the pair of them, using her pussy so fucking hard that it nearly hurt - but in a good way. Her tight, wet, burning hot pussy throbbed around his cock, and the sensation and realization of finally having her without having to make it look good for cameras had him struggling to hold on, every thrust in pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

They both cried out again as Y/N’s pussy tightened almost unbearably around Jeffrey’s long, hard cock. Her entire body convulsed as she orgasmed, and Jeffrey followed her, filling her to the brim with his thick cum. They stand still and catch their breath for just a second before Jeffrey hoists her up and carries her to the bedroom, mounting her all over again once they reach the bed itself, burying his achingly hard cock into her glistening pussy and making her shriek. 

He pounds into her and snarls all the while; the scent of her tears and hurt and sadness was everywhere on her body and he felt an instinctual need to vocally express his claim on the omega he was fucking and to make her feel better by any means necessary. He pulls out before hoisting one of her legs over his shoulder, taking his heavy cock into one hand and slapping it against her soaked pussy lips while steadying himself with a hand to her middle. 

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he growls, “I’m gonna fill you up so fuckin’ much that your stomach’s gonna be so swollen from my come that if I even let you out, folks’ll think you’re carrying a whole fucking litter.”

Jeffrey’s words affect Y/N more than she thought they would, and she gasps at the feel of him sinking into her all over again, the root of his cock pressed up against her puffy clit.

“Oh, fuck yes!” she cries out, “God, Alpha,  _ please _ !” She looks down and hungrily eyes the huge bulge of him in her belly, her use of his presentation sending him into a lust-fueled frenzy. 

He fucked her relentlessly, too rough but not hard enough, occasionally brutally slapping her clit to send her howling. He presses his front to hers and pushes her body into the mattress as he fucks her like an animal. “You’re gonna be so fuckin’ sexy once you’re fuckin’ pregnant,” he growls into her ear, “All big and round ‘cause of me…everyone around us will know that that’s ‘cause of me. They’ll all fuckin’ know that I put a fuckin’ baby in you and they’ll know it was my name you were screaming.”

Y/N moaned desperately, nails diving into her partner’s back as he fucks her. “Oh, just like that, baby!” In response, he gave her a hard thrust before somehow speeding up his pace as she hazily mulled over the thought of being all swollen with Jeffrey’s baby. 

She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she was pregnant by the end of the night.

“You like that?” Jeffrey questions in a snarl, pounding into her harder. “You like that?! You like the way I make you fuckin’ take my cock?!”

“Yes!” she cries, almost physically crying from how good it felt. “Yes, I do!”

“You’re such a fuckin’ whore...So fuckin’ wet for me, you’re fuckin’ soaked. That all for me, babygirl? Is my little omega bitch sopping wet for her alpha?” He croons, and Y/N nods weakly. 

“Y-Yeah! All for you!” she cries, a couple of tears rolling down her temples. 

“Fuck yeah, it is,” Jeffrey grunts in response. He hammers into her cunt, pushing her legs up so her ankles were even with her ears. The position bares her pussy for him perfectly and allows him to go even deeper, pressing the tip of his fat cock right up against her cervix.

“Fuckin’ take it!” He roars. One of his hands comes up and he wraps it around her throat, squeezing just enough for it to be pleasurable but not painful. “You are such a dirty little fucking whore for me…you can take it. You can take my cock.”

“Yes, I can!” Y/N gasps out from beneath his large hand. He chuckled, his lust-darkened eyes practically glowing with his desperate need and desire.

“Yeah, I know you can,” he purrs affectionately, leaning in close before nipping at her earlobe. He closes his teeth around it and tugs gently, getting a soft moan from her, before releasing it. “Cause you’re my perfect baby girl. So, so good for me…”

“Jeffrey!” Y/N cries, desperate for him to let her have another orgasm. “Please!” He flips her onto her stomach and begins hammering his fat cock into her cunt from behind so hard that she was positive her ass would be black and blue from his hips connecting with it, but she couldn’t bring herself to even give a damn, it just felt too fucking good. 

One of his large hands presses against her back, pushing her upper body against the bed while her lower body was fucked into so hard and fast and with such perfectly aimed thrusts-

“Oh, FUCK ME!” Y/N shrieks. “JEFFREY! JEFFREY! ALPHA! JEFFREY!”

Jeffrey roars in response to her desperate cries of both his name and his presentation and buries himself deep inside, Y/N practically being able to feel herself stretching as his come fills her up.

“Fuck, yes…” Jeffrey hisses, slowly rutting his hips into her and fisting one of his large hands in her hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck….”

“Yes! Alpha! Harder!” She begs, and he gives her what she wants, grip on her body and hair tightening as he fucks up into her. With a snarl from the tiny omega woman he was mating, he feels a small set of teeth sink into the bend between his shoulder and neck. He cries out and bites her back gently but firmly enough to break the skin, his bite landing in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A warm feeling trickles into him from where he was bitten as they bond, mated for life. Y/N’s teeth in his shoulder release gently and the wound stings angrily once open to air; he releases her neck and shoulder from his own bite, pulling a weak whine from her throat. Ignoring this, Jeffrey continues to fuck into her and roars as he feels his knot swell and catch on the inside of her pussy, and she screams as he shoves his fat knot inside of her soaking cunt.

As his knot ties them together, they collapse together on the bed, Jeffrey’s arm wrapped tightly around Y/N’s middle. She hums weakly in appreciation and presses herself back against him, purring quietly when he presses himself up against her and gently buries his face in her neck in response. He wants to wait until his knot’s gone down to fall asleep, but his knot in her pussy is no hindrance to Y/N. She’s fast asleep within minutes, comforted by the warm body of her alpha behind her. 

Said alpha quietly presses gentle kisses to the back of her head and purrs softly, the vibrations lulling his omega into an even deeper sleep after their tumultuous day (and night) together. Jeffrey relishes the ever so perfect feeling of her smaller body pressed against his in a way that he’d only ever dreamed of. 

This… this was true bliss.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Jeffrey woke up. 

Careful not to make any noise, Jeffrey’s hand silently comes up and cups his new omega’s cheek with one hand, his thumb tracing her jawline lightly as he mulled over all of the new information that had been dropped on him last night. He'd been stood up at the restaurant, but only because she’d been hurt. He’d come to check on her just in case and had found her hurt and crying, so he stayed and comforted her. His comfort had eventually turned into a long, drawn out love confession that he couldn’t bring himself to stop until he’d felt that he’d spoken too much and decided to just let her decide what to do with him. She’d held his face, softer even than he was holding hers now, and had kissed him. 

She’d kissed him. Y/N L/N, the love of his life, had kissed  _ him _ . Him, a fifty four year old man to her twenty seven, of all the fucking people in the world. Of every other potential candidate, he was the lucky alpha that got to call her his and to call himself hers. They were mated and she’d been okay with it - so okay that she was still so deeply asleep, content to lie in his arms even after he’s moved around a little. 

As the sun streams in through the window and casts a gentle light over her face (enough to brighten up the room but not enough to wake her thanks to the thick cream colored curtains covering said window), Jeffrey eagerly drinks up the absolute vision before himself, basking in her immeasurable beauty like Narcissus in his own reflection. He was absolutely entranced by her in every way, and he would willingly admit it if asked. 

He remembered the way that they’d come together the night before. She’d let out a breathy laugh and just hadn’t stopped smiling after he’d confessed his love, and before Jeffrey had known it they were completely naked and rolling around together above the sheets, fucking like absolute animals. 

For now he reserves himself to letting one hand drift all across her beautiful, bare body, relishing the goosebumps that popped up in the wake of the feather light touches of his fingers. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he yet again drinks in the sight of her naked form. Jeffrey’s fingertips skin across her bare pubic mound and the alpha’s eyes glitter mischievously as he carefully spreads her legs and slips his fingers inside her, thick cock twitching under the sheets as he felt her now familiar slick heat from the inside. She was still slick with the come that he’d pumped her full of the night before and he could feel his mind practically clouding over at the thought of squeezing what he’d left behind out of her just to put more in its place. His fingers themselves forced some of his come to seep out of her and he practically drooled at the sight of it. Rolling over and standing on his knees between her legs, he steadies his weight by balancing it all on one hand against the bed while the other repeatedly sinks its fingers deep into his omega’s soaking snatch, forcing his come to escape. Above him she moans and her hips roll up into his thrusting fingers, making him glance up at her. She’s still asleep, but fuck if he isn’t making her feel good. 

With a sudden cry, Jeffrey feels Y/N’s soft walls tighten around his fingers and watches as her body spasms from her orgasm. After a few seconds her body, still deep asleep, is still again - but Jeffrey can’t hold himself back. Taking his thick, hardened cock in on hand, he gently slaps it against her glistening pussylips before spitting into his hand and living it up a little just in case. Once he feels like it’s as wet as it’ll get without his baby girl’s help, he carefully guides the head of it inside of her, making sure to be gentle even over his own pleasure. He continues to push his cock inside, eyes rolling back in his head as her burning heat engulfs his entire cock in a way that he feels like he’ll never get enough of. Her pussy squeezes once around him as if feeling how full she was before going lax, her body willing to let Jeffrey have sex with her even while she was asleep. 

With a deep breath in and then out, Jeffrey pulls out, forcing himself not to keen at the feeling of her walls dragging along his sensitive cock as he did so. Second after he pushes his cock back in, slowly but surely getting into a better and better rhythm than the one seconds prior. Before long, he’s feeling his balls start to tighten up as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. His knot begins to swell larger and larger, barely making it past the ring of muscle that he was repeatedly penetrating until finally it caught on the inner rim and they were locked together. This didn’t stop him from rolling his hips into hers, of course, and her whines of pleasure barely register as his mind is overtaken with his sudden orgasm, which wakes her up somehow. 

“J-Jeffrey?” she whispers, and he chuckles out a laugh, still sheathed and knotted in her. 

“Mornin’, Babygirl,” he purrs, nuzzling against her. He groans lowly as she clenches her push around his thick cock and guns as she releases it. She didn’t seem too mad at him for losing control over himself. 

“Couldn’t even wait until I was awake, could you?” she teases him softly; he grins against the soft, bare skin of her neck. “What an animal.”

“Only for you,” Jeffrey murmurs softly against her, bumping his nose against her pulse point affectionately before peppering kisses up her throat and to her lips. She lifts a hand and gently tangled her fingers in his hair, directing his head closer to hers so they could share a soft, perfect kiss good morning. 

“I love you,” she whispers once they separate, and Jeffrey’s eyes sparkle with adoration. He kisses her again, somehow holding her even closer than before. Their sweet, gentle kisses quickly and easily turn into something more hungry as Jeffrey’s knot deflates and he pulls out, then finally is able to reposition their warm bodies. He presses his mate into the mattress they’d shared, holding her hands above her head with only the lightest of touches, their fingers intertwined. His aching cock was hard against her, and the feeling had become so familiar and so welcome that he just ruts against her to let her know that he was ready whenever she was because he didn’t want to end their newest kiss in the slightest. Knowing that her mate doesn’t want to be separate from her in any way more than necessary, Y/N doesn’t break the kiss they were sharing all while reaching a hand down and helping him guide his fat cock into her soaking wet folds; she was already practically soaking the mattress with slick and her alpha’s come. He doesn’t force himself all the way in right away because he wants to take this new bout of lovemaking slow. He wants to enjoy every pull and push into and out of her almost painfully perfect cunt. He pulls back from their searing kiss and rolls his hips even slower as he catches his breath with her. One of her hands comes up to hold his bicep while the other drifts to loosely cup the back of his neck just grazing the bottom of his hairline at the nape of his neck.

His hips roll faster and faster as he repeatedly buries hiscock all the way to the hilt into her soaking snatch. With a strangled cry, he quickens his pace, pulling a whispered moan of his name from her pretty lips as he does because it just felt so good, so right. 

He leans down, pressing his entire body against hers and knocks her hand loose from his arm in favor of lacing his fingers through hers so he can hold her hand tightly as they made love in a way that they’d only ever done with each other. Both of them let out gentle cries of pleasure and one another’s names, occasional ‘I love you’s’ making their own appearances as well as they had sex together and as they reaffirmed the bond the two now shared thanks to overwhelming emotions the night before. Jeffrey’s hips rolled against hers in a seemingly endless single movement and her legs come up to lock around his waist as she begins to beg, knowing that he’s going easy on her. 

She’d mentioned before, a couple days after their first scene together, that she’d always wanted to wait until marriage to have sex and he’d felt so guilty until she assured him that she was glad that it had been him since he made her feel so safe the entire time, especially considering how major and extreme the scene they’d done was. 

Hooking her heels into his hips, she tugs his body closer to hers. He groans at the feeling of his cock sliding in just a little deeper; she was so fucking tight that he almost couldn’t bear it. “Are you close, Darlin?” He asks softly.

“F-Fuck yeah,” she stutters out in a gasped whisper, “I’m so close, please just fuck me - use me, make me yours.” In response he begins to hammer his cock into her soaking wet pussy, making her cry out. “Yes! Yes! Jeff!” She shrieks. Jeffrey takes her right leg in one hand and throws it over his shoulder, pounding into her cunt even handed from this new angle as she scratches at his back desperately. “JEFFREY!”

“Y-Yeah, I know.” Jeffrey purrs through gritted teeth. “I know. Come on my cock, baby girl, you can do it.” Gasping and crying out, Y/N’s nails dig further into Jeffrey’s back as she creeps closer and closer to climax. 

“Fuck - Y-yes… yes! Jeffrey… JEFFREY! FUCK! JEFFREY!” Y/N shrieks. She comes screaming and writhing on the bed beneath her mate; she’s a mess of sweat and can’t stop laughing breathlessly as gigantic wave after wave of pleasure rips through her body thanks to her most recent orgasm, made more powerful by Jeffrey’s continued fucking as he himself eases closer and closer to orgasm. Her pussy squeezes his cock perfectly and that is what sends him over the edge as well, making him come hard inside of her, hips lazily pumping into her sensitive pussy as his knot engages for the second time and ties their sweaty bodies together. 

“Oh… Oh, fuck yes, baby girl,” he murmurs weakly, the desperate thrusts of his hips slowly easing to a stop as hecomes down from his orgasmic high. He carefully flips their bodies over on the bed so that she can lay on top of him comfortably, wrapping an arm around her middle as he does . He squeezes her limp, fucked-out body tighter in his grasp as she nestles her face into the juncture of his neck and collarbone just above his healing mating bite. 

“Damn, Jeff,” she mumbles into the skin of his neck. “We gotta do that every morning - please?”

Jeffrey laughs. 

“Darlin, we can do whatever you want.”

Her eyes are warm when she speaks next. 

“Then tell me who the fuck hurt you, and how,” is her response, and he tended up. She continues, “I saw it in your eyes and wanted to say something, but I was so fucking distraught after everything that happened and then I was… understandably occupied,” she chuckles softly, pressing closer to his still tense form. Her eyes soften considerably. “Baby, what happened?”

Jeffrey’s silent for a minute, but he can’t bear to keep secrets from her. He needs her to know - and she would figure it out soon enough, after all, once Matt told her. 

“MM’s forcing me to retire,” he says quietly, and her eyes widen in shock. “I’m out. Done. They say I’m too old.”

“Too old my ass,” Y/N mutters, sounding furious, “You fucking me like a wild, raging alpha beast last night, and they’re claiming that you’re too old?”

“Pretty much - sweetheart, I should’ve told you -“ Jeffrey starts, but Y/N waves him off. 

“It’s fine. You helped me when I was at my lowest, you put me before you even when you didn’t have to - you have nothing to apologize for,” she says softly, eyes filled with affection as she looks up at his face from where she laid in bed beside him, their warm bodies pressed hard against one another in an attempt to always stay close. “Now I’m going back to sleep and I’d love for you to stay with me.”

Jeffrey grins softly.

“Like I said: anything for you, Darlin’.”

* * *

They fall asleep after that, both basically sending a big ‘fuck you’ to working that day - Y/N, at least. Her phone, put on silent and left in her purse in the kitchen, buzzes wildly as Matt calls her several times in an attempt to find out why the hell she wasn’t at work when she’d never missed a single hour before - she’d never opted out of work, called in a sick day, or even been so much as fifteen minutes late before. When he called Jeffrey’s phone and he didn’t answer either, though, Matt knew and stopped attempting to contact the two, unable to keep a happy grin for the pair on his face. 

It was about damn time. 

After both get another three or so hours of sleep, Y/N wakes up to find her new mate curled up around her protectively, and she can’t hold back her smile at the feelings of warmth and love that she was absolutely encompassed by after her shit parents ruined everything for her. 

Silently taking in the way he looked while sleeping, Y/N sighs happily. How was she so lucky? All of the time that they’d spent their lives together, he’d taken care of her like no other - not even her parents. He always made sure that she’d eaten or slept well, that she was always comfortable no matter what the script called for, that she was warm and safe and cared for. He always was certain that she went where she wanted to go, that she was never uncomfortable and that she always enjoyed everything they did, sexual or not. It was honestly such a shame that her family would never get to meet him - he was everything that she’d ever wanted and more.

She raises a hand and softly traces his jawline, smiling softly at the gentle scratches of his beard at the pads of her fingers. She loved him clean shaven without even a little bit of facial hair, but she absolutely adored when he actually did have his beard. Even a little scruff had her melting - and he knew it. It’s why he’d tried hard the past few years to convince MM to let him keep his beard during production. 

With a sigh, Y/N silently muses over the fact that it didn’t really matter anymore, considering he’d basically been fired by the top tier suits and now she’d be working with Matt for the rest of her stint in the industry… but how was she supposed to let seeing him everyday go? Some days she didn’t come home from set and the pair of them had just stayed with one another, even with them mated now they may not see each other every day, and Y/N didn’t want that in the slightest. For the past ten years of their lives they’d not gone a day without being together for at least a few hours, and now they were supposed to be separated for one or two? 

No. She wouldn’t have it. 

Her mate stirs with a deep groan that makes her shiver and she pressed her still bare body even closer to his warmth as he stretches just a little before turning to look at her, his drowsiness still apparent in his eyes. She smiles softly. 

“Marry me,” she whispers softly, and suddenly all of the sleepiness is gone from his eyes and he’s wide awake. His eyes instantly widen at her proposal, both literally and figuratively. 

“What did you say?” he asks in a whisper of his own. She giggles softly and caresses his face with one hand, pressing her forehead to his and letting their noses bump together, the simple action radiating pure affection. 

“Marry me,” she repeats, “let’s run to the courthouse and get hitched, baby. We’re mated, but I want the whole world to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

His arm comes up and wraps around her middle possessively as the other and its attached hand cups the side of her face as he kisses her passionately. She smiles against his mouth and their teeth clash together as he does the same, rolling them over so he’s on top.

“Yeah, Darlin’, I’ll marry you,” he purrs, and she squeals into their unbroken kiss excitedly. He pulls back and lets out a loud laugh in celebration as she wriggles out from under him, chanting that they have to get dressed to go. He watches with bright eyes as she scampers off to the closet and throws the door open, standing naked in front of the wide selection of clothes. “Get the white dress,” he grunts, “we’re getting married, after all.”

She giggles again and puts it over her arm to put on after putting on underwear, squealing when she realizes that he’d come up behind her and that they were now chest to chest. A set of white lace dangles from one hand. 

“For our wedding night,” he winks, sending a soft snack to her bare ass that has her jumping in surprise, her eyes bright. 

“Jeffrey!” she squeals, smacking a smaller hand against his chest as he lets out loud, booming laughter, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. He buries his nose in her hair and inhales deeply, relishing the way her scent suddenly made everything alright. 

“I love you,” he murmurs into her hair, and he feels her let out a chuckle beneath him.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Do you think you can make my hair a little poufier?” Matt asks the hairdresser simply, “I want it to look wild but perfect when Harris runs her hands through it and pulls it.”

“Of course, Mr. Cohen,” the hairdresser says simply, doing as requested without a moment’s hesitation. Matt closed his eyes, quietly enjoying the simple attention he was getting when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Curious, he pulls it out and finds that Y/N’s sent him a text message. Even more curious now, he opens it to see what it says, only for his eyes to widen in shock before glittering with excitement as he reads over the text.

**Y/N**

_ Meet Jeff and I at the courthouse in forty five minutes. We’re getting hitched.  _

Damn, those two worked quickly! 

Jumping from the chair and rushing out of the dressing room much to the chagrin of the people working on getting him ready, he runs out and into the hallway, tugging on a coat that he’d grabbed from the coatrack as he goes. He bumps into Genevieve Cortese afterwards and grabs her by the shoulders to steady her before pulling her along with him. 

“Oh, thank God you’re dressed!” he exclaims, “Y/N and Jeffrey are going to the courthouse to get married and we have to be their witnesses!” Her dark eyes widen in shock and she immediately picks up the pace, running to follow him. 

They arrive at the courthouse just as the newly mated couple sign the marriage license and are given the right to marry. 

“We have room four, hurry!” Y/N squeals, and the group of four rush through the courthouse and into their designated room. They hurry to stand in front of the officiant, who clears his throat once and begins to recite the court vows. The mated pair stand side by side in front of him; Jeffrey’s eyes twinkle and Y/N squeezes her pinkie finger around his excitedly while fighting off a giggle. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here in the presence of witnesses for the purpose of uniting in holy matrimony Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Y/N M/N L/N,” he says solemnly, tipping his balding head to each person respectively. “The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities.

“Jeffrey and Y/N, no other words of mine or any other person truly marry each of you to the other. That is done when you exchange your promises and commit yourselves to this marriage and each other,” he says. “By entering into this marriage, you are pledging yourselves to a lifetime in which each will enrich the life of the other. You will be partners-“ both fight off the urge to laugh at that, “-standing together to cushion the difficulties of life. Rejoice in your partner’s graces. Nurture your marriage carefully and watch it grow gracefully.”

He clears his throat again and glances between them for one more affirmation before continuing. “Please face each other and join hands.”

Jeffrey and Y/N do as told immediately, not a single argument being expressed from either of them. They loved looking at one another - why would they argue?

“Do you, Jeffrey Morgan, take Y/N L/N, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?” The officiant asks, and Jeffrey nods. 

“I do.”

“And do you Y/N L/N , take Jeffrey Morgan, to be your lawful wedded husband?” The officiant repeats, “To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Y/N whispers, smiling brightly. Jeffrey sends her a wink and she giggles. Genevieve and Matt both smile at the sight. The officiant sighs and smiles. 

“Mr. Morgan, the ring please,” he says, and Jeffrey pulls out the ring he’d been planning to give her for her birthday but hadn’t. “Place the ring on her left finger and repeat after me,  _ ‘I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed’.” _

“‘I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed’,” Jeffrey repeats softly, eyes warm. 

The officiant nods in approval and turns to Y/N. “Miss L/N, the ring please… Place the ring onto his left finger and repeat after me, “ _ I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.” _

“‘I give you this ring, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed’,” Y/N says, eyes shining. The officiant nods again and backs away from the officially married pair. 

“You have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you now feel. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share: love’s compassion is the glory of life. Delight in each other’s company and never take the other for granted, for you are destined to enjoy the blending of your two lives.

“And now, in as much as you have given and pledged your love and faithfulness and to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of California as Deputy Marriage Commissioner, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Morgan, you may kiss your bride.”

Jeffrey grabs Y/N by the sides of her face and pulls her in for a kiss instantly, much to the excitement of Matt and Genevieve, who quietly cheer the couple on. It was official. 

They were married.

* * *

Laughing excitedly, Jeffrey and Y/N exit the courthouse, the alpha and omega spouses hurrying to their car and circling each other excitedly. They climb in and Jeffrey plans to head home, but Y/N stops him. 

“No, go to MM,” she says softly, her eyes filled with the mischief brought on by whatever plans she had for where they were going to go. Jeffrey’s confused, but doesn’t argue because why would he? He’s just married the love of his life, there’s nothing to argue about or really worth arguing about. Putting the truck into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot, Jeffrey has to force himself to focus on the road - and it’s hard. Y/N’s just as beautiful as she was ten years ago, and now she’s all his to love without a single repercussion. 

They drive for what feels like both hours and seconds - hours for Y/N, because she knows what she’s about to do is going to change so much, and Jeffrey because he’s positively basking in all of the perfection in the seat next to him. In their worry, love, and excitement, neither realize that they basically ditched their witnesses at the courthouse - but said witnesses honestly don’t give a damn. Both think that the two are going off to fuck some more and honestly weren’t surprised at how quickly the pair had sped off. Laughing and getting into the car that they had come in, they drive back to the usual job site at the main MM set, unaware of the chaos that was set to follow the marriage that they’d just helped officiate. 

Jeffrey and Y/N pull into MM and Y/N’s hopping out of the truck before Jeffrey can so much as ask her to wait for him. By the time he has one foot out of said truck, the double glass doors are swinging closed behind her. Jeffrey’s forced to run after her, leaving the truck door open (because his mate is obviously much more important than some silly truck and he was worried for her) behind him as he follows her inside. He catches up to her just as she throws the door open to the manager’s office. He’s panting behind her, and the manager looks at them both in confusion only to see his own emotion mirrored on Jeffrey’s face. 

They aren’t confused for long. 

“I quit,” she says with a bright smile, leaving the main manager and Jeffrey both open mouthed in shock. The men on the monitors in front of the manager (the actual owners of MM who had called for a meeting) all scream in a panic at the sound of their biggest moneymaker deciding to bounce, one even fainting at the thought of the millions they would be losing. Not giving a damn, Y/N takes Jeffrey’s hand into hers, links their fingers, and leads him back to the truck. “Let’s go home.”

Jeffrey’s never driven that fast in his life, but he speeds to the apartment faster than he thought he could. Once he pulls in, he tosses Y/N over his shoulder, pulling a screech from her, then rushes upstairs and into the apartment, navigating through it as quickly as possible. The second they reach the bedroom, Jeffrey rips off her underwear and throws her onto the bed. As soon as he has her laid out before him on the bed her pussy is in his mouth and he’s absolutely devouring it, as ravenous as a starved man as she buried her fingers in his hair, gave it a few swift tugs, and rolled her hips against his face.

“Oh, J-Jeffrey...” she moans, desperate for him to pick up the pace, “Fuck! Yes, Alpha! Eat your omega whore’s pussy!”

Doing as told, he buries his tongue deep inside of her aching cunt, tasting as much of her as he could reach with his tongue alone. His nose bumps against her fat clit repeatedly, causing her to cry out in ecstasy as sudden shocks of pleasure rocket through her. Knowing she was about to come, he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard, rutting his tongue to the underside of it the way he knows that she likes. This alone was just enough to have her screaming as she came. He sits up to check on her after she collapses back on the bed, chest heaving from her orgasm. 

“You alright?” Jeffrey asks worriedly, propping himself up on his elbows. She doesn’t really answer him at first, too busy trying to calm her racing heart, but eventually she’s able to respond. 

“Yeah… that was… a lot,” she mumbles softly. 

“Well fuck, Darlin’,  _ we’ve _ been through a hell of a lot. We met, we became partners, we worked together for a hell of a long time, and after years of me wooing your perky little sexy ass, we just got hitched,” Jeffrey purrs. He rolls over a little and barks out a laugh. “Holy shit. We’re a fucking X-rated Hallmark movie.”

Y/N rolls her eyes with a smile. 

“Jeffrey, we are the epitome of the phrase ‘married to my work’ - now shut up and finish fucking your omega wife,” she hisses, and Jeffrey’s eyes darken with lust as he grins. 

“Can do, Darlin’.”


End file.
